


IcyCryos's Story Prompts

by IcyCryos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating Derek Hale, Dubious Consent, Group Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos
Summary: Just a place to put all my story ideas.  It's all going to be just short paragraphs, maybe an excerpt if I've already worked on it a bit.  Most (ok all) will be bottom_Derek in completely unhealthy situations.  So be warned.





	IcyCryos's Story Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feral_Fic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/gifts), [Always_Bottom_Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/gifts).



> Thanks to Feral_Fic_Writer for goading me into doing this!

The One Where Derek Sees A Therapist

Everything pretty much plays out as it did in the series. Kate, with the unwitting help of Derek, kills the Hale family. Laura is murdered by Peter. Derek is the ill-equipped defunct Alpha of this new Beacon Hills pack. 

However, rather than internalizing all his rage and self-doubt and guilt, Derek in a moment of clarity, decides to seek help in the form of a therapist. Someone to help him work through all his problems. Unfortunately, the therapist he has chosen has ulterior motives and is not the wholesome person Derek thinks he is.

Once again, Derek has put his trust in the wrong person and soon falls in the hands of someone willing to use that trust placed upon him to debauch and ultimately manipulate Derek into all sorts of sundry and illicit acts.


End file.
